The invention is directed to a cable junction box for connecting or branching cables, especially communication cables, with a longitudinally divided socket tube with locking-sections bounding the longitudinal division. Sealing members are embraced by the tubular box for closure or sealing of its ends, with the sealing members comprising cable passages adaptable to different cable diameters. Also, peripheral or circumferential seals are disposed in circular locating grooves between the socket tube and the sealing members.
With such cable junction boxes, which as a rule are laid underground, a sound seal of the socket tube against the sealing member must naturally be achieved. On the one hand, peripheral seals are provided for this purpose and, on the other hand, the socket tube is clamped together not only in the region of the longitudinal division by one more closure clamps which under- and overlap the closure sections, but they also exert clamping forces on the sealing member in order to press the peripheral seals into their locating grooves. Since the socket tube is fabricated out of a plastic sleeve of comparatively small thickness, for instance 4 mm, excessive elongation or expansion and a widening resulting therefrom cannot be excluded during application of a clamping force upon the sealing members. Such an excessive elongation or widening can, however, lead to an impairment of the sealing of the socket tube against the sealing member.